Truth or Dare
by kanari shinobu
Summary: Naruto es joven y para él la vida es un juego. Ha demostrado que puede conseguir todo lo que quiera a cualquier precio. Cierto capricho se ha instalado en su cabeza y no parará hasta conseguirlo, pero olvida que los seres sobrenaturales juegan distinto, olvida que los vampiros son impredecibles y no son para nada como en los libros. SasuNaru adv: no melodrama estilo Crepúsculo(?)
1. Ready or not (I'm coming)

Hola pues~ este es el fic de vampiros que prometí. Empezamos con el primer capítulo, una introducción al mundo del que pretendo escribir c: sin más las dejo con las aclaraciones y el fic:

**Modalidad del fanfic:** songfic. Basado en el disco Truth or Dare de Oomph! (uno de mis grupos favs) No sé si sea de todos los gustos, pero para contextualizar el estilo y la potencia de las canciones, puede escucharlos. El título del capítulo es el título de la canción; c: en cursiva y al comienzo de cada "escena" hay trozos de la letra de la canción, que de algún modo describen lo que pasa es esa parte.

**Disclaimer:** La serie es de su dueño junto a todos sus personajes, extras y demases corren por mi cuenta (?). Las canciones pertenecen a Oomph!

**Truth or Dare**

_**Capítulo I: **_Ready or not (I'm coming)

_Eckstein, Eckstein, welcome to my playtime__  
__Eckstein, Eckstein, if you peek then you'll die_

El muchacho miró su reflejo en el espejo sobre la barra. Sabía que su aspecto no podía ser mejor de lo que ya era, pero eso de estar mirando constantemente si su cabello lucía bien o si su pulcro delineado de ojos seguía intacto, todo ese ritual era una manía que se había fijado en él desde la primera vez que ocupó ese asiento.

Porque ese asiento al lado izquierdo, el más cercano a la pared y más lejano de los parlantes que ahora estaban apagados, ese asiento forrado en cuerina roja y de respaldo alto marcado con una cinta de terciopelo azul, era de su propiedad. Desde hace unos cuatro años había pisado ese local y había decidido que ese rincón sería su lugar, su patio de juegos; allí lo podían hallar al comienzo de la noche o más avanzada la fiesta si estaba aburrido del juego de ese día.

Naruto se llevó un dedo a los labios, constatando que estuvieran húmedos. Sí, porque todos ellos sentían una fascinación al ver unos labios húmedos y rojizos susurrando promesas y negociando con una vocecita suave y sumisa. Las personas llegarían pronto y él estaría preparado.

Sacudió levemente su cabello rubio claro; era naturalmente rubio pero había aclarado unos tonos sólo por gusto, además de incluir unos lagos mechones azulados que bajaban por su cuello y se perdían por su espalda, ocultándose bajo la amplia camisa negra. Naruto sonrió para sí mismo, con autosuficiencia: sabía cómo verse, como hablar y como moverse para obtener todo lo que deseaba.

Tenía diecisiete años cumplidos hace apenas unas semanas, pero lucía de menos edad (aunque llevaba consigo una identificación falsa que aseguraba que tenía veintidós años). Vestía con una camiseta blanca con diseños de animales adorables, una camisa negra cuatro tallas más grandes de lo necesario, que casi llegaba a sus rodillas, y unos pantalones demasiado ajustados y de chica. Al principio le molestaba usar ropa de chica, pero a ellos les gustaba. Ellos adoraban esa ambigüedad, amaban que moviera las caderas y que su cintura se marcara como la de una mujer, y sin embargo debía conservar esos rasgos masculinos y esbeltos, esa seducción que sólo podía venir de un hombre.

Pronto sintió pasos que se dirigían hacia donde él se encontraba. Aún no llegaba el público general y la música apenas empezaba a vibrar en los parlantes, así que no podía ser alguna persona extraña.

-¿Qué hay, Kiba?.- saludó sin voltearse, escuchó la risa estrepitosa de su amigo y negó con la cabeza

-¿cómo lo supiste?.- el chico recién llegado se sentó en el asiento que estaba al lado del suyo. Kiba era mayor que Naruto, él tenía veinticuatro años y era uno de los dueños del bar y le había cogido cariño al mocoso ese.

-caminas como un monstruo, nadie más hace tanto ruido

-eres un pesado, Naruto.- Kiba río y rebuscó algo entre los bolsillos de su pantalón.- ¿chocolates?

Naruto lo miró como si lo hubiese ofendido profundamente. El otro muchacho le hizo un gesto desentendido.

-no, Kiba. Debo bajar cerca de tres kilos y eso no me ayuda.

El aludido negó con la cabeza.

El cuerpo de Naruto era sumamente delgado para su edad, estaba al borde de usar tallas infantiles, pero el ideal del rubio era conservar su figura de adolescente puberto, de aparentar la menor edad posible aun acosta de su salud; y si bajaba esos kilos, el hueso de su cadera sería más prominente, lo que resultaba bastante atractivo para ellos. Esta misma mala alimentación no le permitía desarrollar musculatura ni que creciera los centímetros que necesitaba para su edad. Algunos maestros, cuando iba a la escuela, le enviaron al nutriólogo y todo ese rollo, pero ¡que importaba! Ahora más que nunca necesitaba de su apariencia.

-si adelgazas más te partirás a la mitad cuando te estén dando.- Naruto soltó una carcajada y Kiba le dio unos golpecitos amistosos en la espalda.- vamos, un chocolate no te hará daño

-no, my friend. Ahora no Kiba, ahora sólo quiero ver que me depara la noche. Tengo que cubrir los gastos de los cd's que compré ayer. Kim no me dará más plazo para pagar, así que está noche alguien tendrá que soltar quiéralo o no.- hizo un gesto con sus dedos refiriéndose al dinero

-como quieras, iré a decirle a Shino que abra.

Naruto le guiñó un ojo para darle a entender que estaba de acuerdo. Suspiró entretenido, meciendo sus pies que colgaban por el asiento.

Kiba era su amigo desde hace tres años más o menos, cuando un tipo horroroso lo golpeó por negarse a besarlo. ¡Por todos los infiernos!, está bien que su vida fuera algo movida, pero no por eso se iba a meter con cualquiera, independiente de si necesitaba o no el dinero. Kiba y Shino, los dueños del local _Bugs,_ lo defendieron, sacaron al tipo y lo ayudaron, obviamente descubrieron que era menor de edad, que estaba en un lugar indebido y haciendo cosas indebidas, pero no lo juzgaron, lo dejaron hacer lo que fuera con la promesa de que no armara altercados y que si era descubierto por la policía, ellos no tenían nada que ver con él; a cambio, Naruto atraía clientes y los ayudaba a servir si estaban cortos de empleados.

Y todos felices.

Naruto escuchó el vozarrón del guardia en la puerta pidiendo orden en la fila. Seguramente mucha gente iría esa noche de viernes. Encendió un cigarrillo aromático y le dio varias caladas seguidas. Necesitaba controlarse y encontrar a la persona perfecta a la que pudiera sacarle todo el dinero para pagar sus deudas y quizás un par de tragos, y si fuera mejor, un par de cigarros de maría. Y sería perfecto, si esa persona fuera algo guapa.

Apoyó su barbilla en una de sus manos y le dio otra calada a su cigarro. Esta noche iba a ser muy larga.

xXx

_Time to play our little game_

_If I find you then it's fate, dear_

_Just me winning once again_

Pensó que la noche sería eterna, pero no, fue más fácil de lo que esperaba.

Esta vez fue una mujer mayor, de esas que tienen un fetichismo con los chicos jóvenes, la mujer quería llevarlo a su casa, seguramente para obligarlo a hacer un par de cosas… ¡y qué risa! Se hizo un poco el difícil, la mujer le pidió hablar y él le pidió a cambio un trago mientras le sonreía dulcemente. Los prominentes anillos y la media docena de brazaletes de la mujer le indicaron que tenía mucho dinero. Naruto estaba encantado, pero no lo demostró. Amaba su suerte.

La mujer le dijo que se llamaba Nami. No le creyó, nunca nadie usaba su nombre real. Aún así le pidió más tragos y unos cuantos paquetes de cigarrillos. El rubio tomó el papel de sumiso, eso era lo que buscaba esa mujer. Se dejó querer y mandar, no pasó ni media hora y Nami le susurró que lo acompañara a su apartamento, Naruto se negó unas tres veces, actuando lo mejor posible su rol.

-vamos rubito, te haré sentir mejor, mejor que con todos esos hombres con los que has estado

lo sé.- desvió la mirada y la mujer lo rodeó por la cintura. Era de esas mujeres que les gustaba jugar con chicos gays.

-vamos

La mujer lo levantó y Naruto se dejó conducir obedientemente. Sentía contra su costado los generosos pechos de Nami, su cuerpo caliente y su respiración algo agitada. Ella estaba excitada y no le importaba ocultarlo.

…. Y eso era bueno para Naruto.

Una persona excitada perdía un poco las facultades, no pensaba con claridad y por conseguir lo que deseaban era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Subieron a un automóvil y Naruto no sabía a qué parte de la ciudad iban exactamente, pero eso no era lo importante. Bajaron y se metieron a un hotel, el rubio miró a todos lados para memorizar las calles y ver una vía de escape para cuando debiera huir. Todo se veía lleno de luces y adornos, árboles y unos cuantos autos elegantes corriendo por las calles, seguramente estaban en el barrio alto.

Nami lo empujó a un ascensor. Una vez adentro sintió un apretón en su trasero por parte la mujer, estaba tan acostumbrado a eso que ni se inmutó, aunque de todas formas fingió sentirse incómodo y le dio una sonrisa compungida.

La mujer, apurada, lo condujo a una de las habitaciones; ni bien cerró la puerta, a empujones lo conduje a uno de los cuartos, ya adentro le pidió que se echara sobre la cama. Naruto obedeció y la miró tímidamente.

Nami se mordió el labio, se veía ansiosa.

-espérame cariño, iré por algunas cosas

Vio que la mujer se metía a una especie de cambiador, una habitación o lo que fuera, esa era su oportunidad.

Miró en todas direcciones viendo con que podía trancar la puerta. Tomó uno de los cordones de sus zapatillas y se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta y antes de que Nami lo supiera cerró la puerta y amarró la manija con el cordón a una silla de tal forma que no pudiera abrirse desde dentro.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué estás haciendo mocoso?.- escuchó la voz amortiguada de la mujer y sus intentos por abrir. Lo maldecía y le gritaba improperios.

Naruto sonrió y rápidamente se lanzó en busca de algo de valor que lo ayudara. Lo primero que encontró fueron joyas, pero eran demasiado difíciles de vender, igual que artículos electrónicos, que eran fáciles de detectar por la policía. Registró unos cajones sin la esperanza de hallar algo bueno y… allí lo halló: un fajo de billetes bastante gordo

-salvado.- susurró juntando el dinero y sin aguantar la tentación, sacó un par de collares dorados y los enrolló en su muñeca a modo de pulseras.

Nami aún se oía forcejeando con la puerta, gritando, amenazando con que haría llamar a la policía y que él se iba a pudrir en la cárcel.

-cállate vieja de mierda pedófila.- le gritó de vuelta. Cortó un pedazo de sábana e hizo una serie de complicados nudos atando más la manija, la silla y otras cosas para que Nami no pudiera escapar, y para que la persona que le ayudara estuviera mucho tiempo tratando.

Después de dejar todo preparado para que no lo descubrieran. Salió con tranquilidad hasta el elevador.

Naruto rió mientras metía apresuradamente los billetes dentro de su calcetín y salía a hurtadillas del lujoso edificio

xXx

_Once I'll have you in my clutches_

_That's when we'll play truth or dare_

Naruto sabía que estaba robando, pero qué más daba. ¿Cuánta gente no robaba también, y hacían cosas peores? El no había matado a nadie. Además sus papás no le daban dinero para que comprar las cosas que él quería y no podía conseguir un trabajo normal. No quería estar 8 horas seguidas con un sueldo miserable, no si podía conseguir dinero más rápido y más fácil.

Sintió hambre mientras caminaba por esas calles desconocidas. Sabía que estaba en el barrio alto, pero no se arriesgaría a pedir un taxi o subir al coche de alguien más, no cuando llevaba tanto dinero encima. Sacó un cigarrillo para calmar la sensación de hambre, el aroma a menta mezclado con la nicotina apaciguó su estómago. Sonrió una vez más: era un buen botín. Llevó las manos al bolsillo de su pantalón para comprobar si llevaba el móvil encima y de paso, para acariciar sus caderas. Amaba la forma que dibujaba el hueso en esa parte, era atractiva y sugerente, en las chicas se veía mejor, pero a él le encantaban y a esa gente que acudía a él en busca de algo también.

Naruto se sabía y sentía que era buena mercancía. No le importaba que gente lo insultara por su aspecto o que lo acosaran hasta el punto de manosearlo impúdicamente. Su cuerpo, su aspecto era su herramienta, su modo de conseguir todo lo que se deseaba.

"Porque todas las puertas se pueden abrir si puedes menear bien tu culo."

No recordaba donde había escuchado eso, pero el cabrón que lo haya dicho tenía mucha razón.

Tiró la colilla del cigarro y sacó otro inmediatamente. Revisó la hora en el móvil: las 01:45. Temprano aún. Quizás podría volver al _Bugs_ y divertirse un rato con alguien más o buscar a Kim y pagar sus deudas. O…

-hey, ¿Cuánto cobras por un oral?

Naruto se volvió extrañado al sujeto que le había hablado. Era un oficinista, por donde lo miraras. Hombre de negocios, pensó Naruto, que le guiñó un ojo y le preguntó de vuelta:

-¿Cuánto traes?

El hombre se mostró entusiasmado mientras el rubio apagaba el cigarrillo contra un poste de luz. Sacó una billetera y le extendió tres billetes de 10. Naruto alzó una ceja y de su calcetín sacó tres billetes de 1000 y se los mostró

-Por esto.- agitó los billetes- hazme uno tu

-puto de mierda.- farfulló el hombre, el rubio se acomodó el cabello y soltó una carcajada antes de seguir andando.

-vete con tu esposa, imbécil.- le gritó Naruto mientras caminaba, se volteó unos pasos más allá para enseñarle el dedo de en medio.

Al ver la mueca del hombre furioso, Naruto echó a correr riéndose como loco.

La noche era tan entretenida.

xXx

_Ready or not, I'm coming_

Finalmente, Naruto decidió ir a buscar a Kim, si no lo hallaba, volvería al _Bugs_. Caminó un par de cuadras y llamó a un taxi. Le inventó al taxista una historia donde sus amigos lo habían llevado a una fiesta y que se querían aprovechar de él, por supuesto que se defendió, logró escapar y ahora se hallaba varado sin saber dónde ir, toda esta historia la contó con la expresión más dulce que logró componer.

El taxista cayó completamente en su juego y se ofreció a llevarlo gratis hasta su casa. Naruto le agradeció profusamente y le dio la dirección de Kim.

xXx

_Ready or not, I'm coming_

Al momento de bajar del taxi, Naruto le pagó con un acalorado beso en los labios al conductor. El hombrecito se fue más que feliz con el premio por su buena acción, aunque nunca supo si se trataba de un chico o una chica a la que había ayudado.

Se adentró por las conocidas calles haciendo el menor ruido posible, pues la reputación de ese barrio era tal que más valía pasar desapercibido.

Naruto enumeró las cosas: bolsillo izquierdo-móvil, calcetín derecho-dinero, calcetín izquierdo-navaja, bolsillo derecho-cigarrillos. Todo en orden.

La casa de Kim se hallaba tras unos edificios ruinosos. Más que una casa era un cuarto desvencijado donde podía conseguir cosas buenas a bajos precios. Kim era lo que la policía llamaba reducidor de especies, eso no le hacía problema al rubio ya que podía comprar cosas a un precio mucho más económico que el de la tienda y había veces que Kim olvidaba las cuentas si jugaban un rato, pero en el último tiempo su necesidad de anfetaminas le había vuelto un buen cobrador.

Naruto se detuvo frente a la casucha presintiendo algo extraño. Las luces estaban apagadas y no se oía ningún ruido de fiesta (y las fiestas eran todos los días, literalmente), extrañado se movió un poco para mirar por una ventana, pero sin acercarse demasiado, y no percibió ningún movimiento. Dio la vuelta la casa y encontró la entrada oculta de la parte de atrás.

Nada parecía destruido, no se veía como que la policía hubiese venido a llevárselo detenido.

Iba a dar media vuelta cuando un sonidito lo detuvo, fue apenas perceptible y no estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado realmente hasta que lo oyó de nuevo. Era un quejido, no podría asegurar si era por sufrimiento o por "otra cosa". Naruto se quedó estático evaluando la situación, poco a poco tomó una posición más defensiva y bajó lentamente para alcanzar lo que estaba en su calcetín izquierdo.

-a.. …da

Y lo escuchó más claramente: alguien pidiendo ayuda. Pero ¿dónde?. Miró a todos lados, sintiendo que su cuerpo se ponía en estado de alerta. Aguzó el oído y oyó de nuevo el gemido pidiendo auxilio.

Pensó en avanzar hacia la casa cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo una sombra moverse, pero fue más lejos de lo que creyó, fue entre las casas que estaban frente a la de Kim. Oyó el gemido de nuevo y un sonido como… su estómago se revolvió, era ese sonido asqueroso de cuando el cuero es rajado y cuando cosas blandas y líquidas caen al suelo.

¿Qué era todo aquello? Naruto quiso huir, pero sus pies se pegaron al suelo. Intentó controlar su respiración.

Sonido de algo salpicando. Se movió ligeramente, armándose de valor para ver de dónde provenía todo eso. Y no se equivocó era en las cosas del frente, el silencio de la noche amplificaba los ruidos y la escasez de farolas dejaban a contraluz toda la escena:

Tres hombres, de sombras largas, vestidos de color oscuro estaban destrozando a alguien. Lo hacían con sus manos, no parecían tener armas o, si las tenían, utilizaban cuchillos muy pequeños. Veía como el cuerpo del malogrado hombre se movía y lo levantaban como si fuera un saco de plumas, lo "líquido" que oyó caer no eran otra cosa que los intestinos, o eso le parecieron desde esa distancia.

Naruto sintió nauseas, pero no podía moverse del lugar a causa de la impresión.

Si creía que eso había sido lo más terrible, no podía creer cuando vio que uno de los tres hombres se agachaba sobre el cuerpo y parecía estar comiéndoselo, otro sostenía la muñeca del pobre cadáver sobre su boca.

Todo aquello le recordó a esas historias ridículas que se contaban en internet, las creepypastas o como fuera que se llamaran.

Ahogó un grito y se tiró al suelo para no ser visto. Se arrastró como pudo y se metió a la casa de Kim. Quizás ahí estaría a salvo.

xXx

_Ready or not, I'm coming_

La casa de Kim estaba a oscuras. Chocó con varios muebles dentro de la casa hasta dar con una lámpara, a tientas consiguió encenderla y la sorpresa que se llevó fue peor.

Naruto sintió que la boca se le llenaba de saliva y que sus manos sudaban. La sensación de horror fue más repugnante que antes.

Ahí estaba Kim, tirado en el sillón y con una gran herida abierta a la altura del cuello y en ambas muñecas.

Dudó en acercarse o no. Kim era rudo, Kimimaru era quien dominaba toda esa zona ¿cómo podía haberle pasado eso? ¿Quién le hizo eso? Eso no podría haberlo hecho cualquiera y definitivamente eso no era un suicidio.

-mmm .- escuchó un gemido nuevamente. Le pareció que era de mujer ¿sería la chica de Kim?

Fue a la cocina donde escuchó el ruido, allí la luz si estaba encendida y había un hombre que sostenía a la mujer de Kim, abrazándola con su cabeza hundida en el cuello. Parecería un abrazo pasional si no fuera por la cara de horror de la mujer y la sangre que chorreaba hasta el piso

-ayu…da .- Naruto abrió los ojos como platos y no supo qué hacer, no sabía que hacía ahí.

Escuchó un crack demasiado fuerte y el hombre que abrazaba a la chica se puso de pie, no supo cómo pasó, lo que si supo era que ese sonido era de alguno de los huesos de la chica.

El rubio retrocedió unos pasos, agachándose hasta sentir que tenía la navaja entre sus dedos.

Miró al hombre que le devolvía la mirada con indiferencia, como si no lo hubiera visto matando a aquella mujer. Se horrorizó al ver como este se limpiaba los restos de sangre de su boca

Vampiro.

"Es un vampiro", fue lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente a Naruto. Ese hombre alto vestido de negro es un vampiro, entonces…

¿Esos de allá afuera?

Su mente hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para meter la idea en su cabeza. Un no muerto, una alimaña del infierno, un monstruo, un chupasangre…

Los vampiros no existen.

Pero ese hombre le había sacado toda la sangre a la chica de Kim

El instante pareció durar horas. Naruto abrió la boca pero no hubo palabras; boqueaba tratando de componer algo coherente, por pedir que no acabara con su vida.

-mocoso

Le escuchó decir al hombre pálido, pero no mover los labios. Así que no estaba seguro si lo había soñado o lo dijo en realidad.

Él tenía los ojos rojos, era muy blanco y vestía de negro, le pareció que era muy alto, demasiado para ser alguien de verdad. Era irreal y era perfecto, como alguien hecho digitalmente, pensó Naruto de forma estúpida. Una parte de su mente no podía creer que estuviera divagando sobre el aspecto agradable de ese ser asesino y la otra le gritaba que huyera por su salvación.

Naruto sintió de pronto que su cuerpo se movió solo, haciéndolo retroceder y que el hombre frente a él se movió aún más rápido, saliendo por la puerta como si nada.

El chico miró hacia todos lados, desorientado y su respiración se descontroló y su pulso se disparó, como asimilando la situación en la que había estado. El olor nauseabundo de los muertos empezaba a ser notorio en el aire.

La situación le cayó como un plomo sobre su cabeza.

Un vampiro.

La idea más descabellada de todas le hizo sentido en ese momento: ese ser era un vampiro.

xXx

_Pray to your god, I'm coming_

_Hide your soul_

Cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada Naruto consiguió colarse por la ventana de su cuarto para tumbarse en su cama.

Estaba nervioso y su corazón no dejaba de latir desbocado. Miraba a cada momento en toda dirección, creía que alguien lo acechaba desde las sombras.

Cubrió su cabeza con las sábanas. Estaba asustado, a pesar de estar reviviendo una y otra vez la imagen de los cadáveres de Kim y su novia, no dejaba de pensar en lo irreal que resultaba todo aquello.

Se sacudió al sentir un golpe en su ventana. Dejó escapar un ruido ahogado cuando descubrió que no era más que la lluvia. Se sintió tonto por estar tan asustado.

Vampiro. Había vampiros en la ciudad.

Esas criaturas que se describían en los libros, que bebían sangre humana y eran capaces de vivir para siempre.

Naruto se revolvió entre sus sábanas. Vivir para siempre…

Ese chico que vio, ese vampiro que mató a la novia de Kim, ¿cuántos años tendría? Él lucía joven, lo recordaba bien, no iba a olvidar ese rostro jamás. Su rostro de perfecta juventud y gracia.

Era un hombre guapo, de ojos negros profundos.

Al recordarlo sintió un remezón en su estómago. Recordó también su voz, o lo que le había parecido que era su voz, que era de timbre grave.

Era fascinante.

Qué suerte eso de vivir para siempre y conservar tu juventud.

Naruto se preguntó qué cosas haría si tuviera la oportunidad de vivir para siempre.

Rió ante la ocurrencia. Debía ser interesante vivir eternamente, tener todo cuanto quisiera y cómo quisiera; y tener la noche a sus pies, porque la noche era, definitivamente, mucho mejor que el día.

Recordó vagamente unos libros que leyó con sus amigos de la escuela donde los vampiros convertían a los humanos en seres como ellos.

Una idea se coló en su cerebro.

Vivir para siempre era atractivo.

Y una vez superado el miedo…

Naruto había encantado a muchas personas en su vida, lo suficiente como para siempre salirse con la suya. No podía ser más complicado que todo aquello que ya había hecho, además ese vampiro no lo mató ese mismo día, podría aprovechar ese detalle y quizás… quizás podía conseguir que lo convirtieran en uno de ellos. Podía hacerlo igual que como lo hacía cada noche en el _Bugs, _seduciendo a quien se cruzara en su camino.

Y después de todo, un vampiro seguía siendo hombre, ¿no?

¿Y qué les pareció? Bueno, esta es la introducción como dije.

Y como dije cuando lancé la idea, quiero que esto sea algo más oscuro sin melodrama a lo Crepúsculo. Naruto es un chico malo sin pizca de inocencia y los vampiros, pues… en el próximo capítulo veremos qué pasa con ellos.

Esperaré sus reviews para saber si esto les ha gustado, espero que así sea c:

De antemano, gracias por leer y según como sea la recepción, espero nos leamos pronto –winkwink-


	2. Navigator

Lo sé, y no importa en el idioma en que lo diga, pero lo siento :c así que, hola? Sé que tarde mucho, pero de todas formas, me alegro que les haya gustado este experimento~ que será un poco más crudo de lo que suelo escribir y me cuesta un poco, es como un desafío personal, sobre todo por encontrar malas palabras xD

Ahora, para este capítulo utilicé una canción de otro grupo, para que me calzara con la historia o si no quedaba bien si seguía con el track dos de _Truth or Dare_, así que la canción de hoy es_ Navigator_ del grupo _Blutengel_, recomiendo escucharla~ y como digo, no es del gusto de todo el mundo, pero no se pierde nada c: 3

**Modalidad del fanfic:** songfic. Basado en el disco Truth or Dare de Oomph! (uno de mis grupos favs) No sé si sea de todos los gustos, pero para contextualizar el estilo y la potencia de las canciones, puede escucharlos. El título del capítulo es el título de la canción; c: en cursiva y al comienzo de cada "escena" hay trozos de la letra de la canción, que de algún modo describen lo que pasa es esa parte.

**Disclaimer:** La serie es de su dueño junto a todos sus personajes, extras y demases corren por mi cuenta (?). Las canciones pertenecen a Oomph! Y ahora que agregué otra Blutengel.

**Truth or Dare**

_**Capítulo II: **_Navigator

_Everytime I look into your deep blue eyes__  
__I can see myself covered behind a wall of lies_

Las noches avanzaban más rápido de lo que recordaba. Una semana se cumplió sin que hubiera rastro de ellos; y no es que hubiesen podido pasar desapercibidos pues había estado atento a cada una de las personas que entraban al _Bugs _o que se movían por barrios cercanos o del _mundillo._ No hubo ningún movimiento sospechoso.

También fue durante un par de horas, durante cada noche de la semana, a la casa de Kim, para comprobar que los vampiros no andaban dando vueltas por ahí; era improbable, lo sabía, pero aún así quiso asegurarse. Y no halló nada. Aunque cada vez que entraba al salón de Kim se topaba con el cadáver con las heridas cada vez más secas y oliendo peor. A esas alturas, Naruto ya podía decir que se estaba acostumbrando y no le afectaba tanto ver el cuerpo de su "amigo" pudriéndose en el sofá.

En cierto modo era triste que habiendo pasado una semana nadie se preocupara de esos pobres diablos.

Ya cerca del octavo día, sus amigos del _Bugs_, Shino y Kiba se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal con él. Trataron de sacarle la verdad, pero Naruto llevaba tantos años arrastrando mentiras que no le costó mucho fingir un problema en su casa (algo bastante común), y decirle a sus amigos que no se preocuparan, que iba a estar bien, que ya estaba saliendo y que todo estaba controlado.

Naruto sabía que tenía problemas más realistas en los que pensar, como donde compraría ahora que Kim estaba muerto, como explicaría su presencia en esa casa si es que llegaban a descubrir sus huellas o alguna mierda así, que le diría a los policías y, lo más importante de todo: donde aparecerían los vampiros.

Eso sí que lo preocupaba.

Había trazado un plan perfecto de que hacer y qué no hacer delante de esos seres tan misteriosos. Cada tarde se sentaba durante horas frente al espejo, observando fijamente su reflejo, practicando expresiones en sus ojos azules y fingiendo sentimientos con su rostro, formas de arreglar su cabello o lo que fuera necesario para capturar todas las miradas. Cada día había escogido meticulosamente qué vestir para llamar la atención de cualquiera que se le cruzara por el camino, había planeado cada uno de sus movimientos al caminar, para no pasar inadvertido. Se hizo notar, aún más, durante esa semana, y gracias a eso obtuvo unas buenas ganancias, sólo que no… bueno, no tenía donde "invertir el dinero".

Desde la caída del sol hasta su nueva aparición, Naruto se esforzaba en buscar a los vampiros. Estaba completamente seguro que no habían abandonado la ciudad. Una mera corazonada, pero siempre confió en sus instintos y ahora no era un momento como para no hacerlo. Quizás debía intentar buscar en más lugares, pero no creía que fuera muy seguro. Era un sentimiento contradictorio: quería salir y buscarlos, pero a la vez le asustaba un poco lo que pudiera acontecerle por lo que había pasado aquella noche: el vampiro no le había dañado.

Naruto había esperado su muerte cuando ese ser acabó con la vida de la novia de Kim; esperaba lo peor, vio pasar su vida antes sus ojos y todo ese rollo cinematográfico que siempre cuentan las personas, pero a pesar de eso no llegó a ocurrir. ¿Qué pasó entonces? El ser aquel pasó por su lado llamándole "mocoso" y desapareció.

Algo ocurrió en ese momento.

Con eso en mente, trazó una serie de escenarios donde resultaba muy posible que los vampiros quisieran contactarlo, porque, obviamente, era importante para ellos, pues no lo mataron cuando pudieron. Así funcionaba en las películas también, ¿no?. Naruto estaba completamente seguro de que los vampiros tenían un plan para él. Si lo veía así quizás si era factible que pudiera alcanzar la inmortalidad a su lado.

La vida le sonreiría por fin, pensó mientras trenzaba sus largos mechones azules, le sonreiría y le daría todo lo que merecía y todo lo que la muy cabrona no quiso entregarle antes.

xXx

_I know you want me to be like the angel in your dreams_

_I don't have wings to fly_

Ya era el décimo día desde que Naruto vio por primera vez a los vampiros y no pudo quitarlos de su mente, el décimo día y ni rastro de ellos. Sin embargo, ese día sintió un escalofrío agradable recorrerle la espalda mientras tomaba asiento en su lugar favorito del _Bugs; _aquello lo tomó como una señal.

Hoy, por fin, era el día.

O eso era lo que creía, porque pasaron unas cinco horas sin que nada extraordinario ocurriera, más que las invitaciones de un par de personas que fueron rechazadas lúgubremente. Sus ánimos iban decayendo a medida el reloj avanzaba. Ni siquiera los salvadores cigarrillos aromáticos obsequiados por Kiba le hicieron soltar una sonrisa.

Los vampiros no llegaban.

No era justo que le pasara aquello tan horrible.

En un momento indeterminado sintió que la música lo mareaba. Estaba frustrado y enojado, sus presentimientos no habían servido de nada, si bien nadie sabía lo que pasaba por su mente, sintió que todo el mundo lo miraba como si llevara la palabra "idiota ingenuo" tallada en su frente. Naruto se levantó y repartió un par de patadas a los asientos vecinos, no iba a solucionar nada pero diluía su furia.

Sabía que se estaba comportando como un crío, pero ¡por todos los infiernos! ¿Por qué las cosas no se apegaban a sus planes originales? Era tan fácil como que esos engendros o lo que fueran se aparecieran frente a él.

Y el _Bugs_ estaba tan lleno de imbéciles que no soportaba. Naruto decidió salir a la calle una vez más, apartó a empujones a unas cuantas chicas que quisieron acercársele a hablar. No tenía ánimos para nada.

La brisa fría de la madrugada le rebotó en la cara, sintió que su piel se erizaba y maldijo a toda su estirpe por haber olvidado su chaqueta. Quizás ahora si le servirían los cigarrillos de Kiba.

Revolvió su bolsillo en busca de un cigarro, pero con lo único que dio fue con uno que ya estaba roto y dejaba escapar el tabaco y las hierbas. Las manos le picaron de rabia y sólo quiso que alguien se le atravesara para plantarle unos cuantos puñetazos en la cara.

Maldijo su condenada estupidez una vez más.

Se llevó una mano a su cuello y la deslizó con delicadeza por toda su extensión, llegando hasta su clavícula, sintiendo la prominencia del hueso. El hueso algo redondeado y de forma fina le otorgaba una paz indescriptible; había logrado con algunos sacrificios que estuviera allí asomándose bajo su ropa, sugiriendo un atractivo poco común. Su físico siempre le hacía sentir tranquilo.

Lo pensó mejor, era preferible dirigirse a la casa de Kim para ver si había algo nuevo o por último para saber si alguien se había llevado los cadáveres.

A cada paso que daba la sensación de "hoy es el día" se debilitaba. Las calles eran demasiado oscuras y frías. Los brazos de Naruto temblaban involuntariamente debido a la baja temperatura, la delgada camiseta apenas impedía que el viento tocara su piel.

Dos o tres personas se cruzaron en su camino mientras llegaba a su destino, le dirigían una mirada sospechosa, pero Naruto no se inmutaba. Ningún alma.

Estaba por llegar a la calle frente a la casucha de Kim, cuando el presentimiento que tuvo al principio de la noche volvió a su mente y fue más que reconfirmado cuando un susurro cerca de su oído lo hizo detenerse:

-mocoso

El mismo tono de voz de la vez anterior. La misma gélida impresión. La misma sensación de haberlo escuchado con su mente en vez de sus oídos.

Naruto se armó de valor, tomó la posición más derecha que pudo y dejó que su cara ocultara todos sus pensamientos. Después de años aquello ya le resultaba un arte.

-¿Quién anda ahí?.- preguntó el muchacho sabiendo la respuesta de antemano. Oh, por supuesto que sí, lo había estado esperando con ansias.

-¿se ha perdido tu abuelita, Caperucita?.- aquella voz, que parecía no provenir de ninguna parte en especial, pertenecía a la figura que se situó a su lado.

-¿qué quieres?

Intentaba sonar seguro, pero le era más complicado de lo que creyó en un inicio, sobre todo cuando sus ojos se posaron en el personaje frente a él. Era más imponente de lo que recordaba; o quizás sólo le resultaba más turbador porque lo había visto matar a la novia de Kim con tanta facilidad. No lo supo con certeza y aún así le hizo retroceder unos cuantos pasos.

Naruto se fijó en la altura de aquel ser; le sacaba un poco más de una cabeza de diferencia y era difícil saber cuál era su contextura pues estaba vestido con lo que parecía ser un largo abrigo negro.

-creo que sabemos que esa pregunta no es para mí, ¿Qué quieres tú?, mocoso.

Naruto no supo si era un juego de luces, su nerviosismo o si realmente estaba pasando una mala jugada, pero le parecía que la silueta del tipo frente a él se movía como si estuviese hecha de agua, casi como un espejismo.

-te he observado.- Naruto estrechó la mirada, satisfecho con la información que le estaba entregando.- has hecho este camino todas las noches, ¿nos estabas buscando?

-quizás.- evitó mirar los ojos negros del tipo, no sabía porque, pero algo en su interior le advertía que podía ser peligroso.

-no temes terminar como tu amigo el drogadicto.

Naruto dibujó una sonrisa ante la expresión divertida del otro. La conversación se estaba dando más fácil de lo que esperaba, por lo que se acercó los pasos que había retrocedido. Se pudo fijar que las ropas del contrario no eran más que harapos, restos de lo que podría haber sido un abrigo años atrás, era tan oscuro que formaba un contraste atípico con su piel tan blanca y esos ojos negros que resaltaban como canicas de cristal; que daban más la impresión de estar pintados en porcelana que de ser los ojos de algo vivo.

-me llamo Naruto.- tragándose todos sus miedos, extendió su mano a modo de saludo. Una sensación horrorosa se extendió por su cuerpo cuando fue correspondido. La mano era fría y podía sentir sus músculos rígidos y duros… se sentía justo como el cadáver de Kim, como si estuviera en el punto álgido del rigor mortis.

-tienes modales y todo. Ya veo, ya veo.- estrechó la mano con énfasis al ver la cara de asco del menor.- Uchiha Sasuke, para las formalidades y todo lo demás

Mostró una sonrisa radiante que fue más intimidante que amistosa. Naruto intentó mostrar su sonrisa encantadora también, pero quedó en una mueca descompuesta, a medio camino entre la repugnancia y el arrepentimiento.

-no es lo que esperabas, ¿cierto?

Naruto trató de guardarse las emociones en el bolsillo y seguir con su teatro, apegándose a su plan inicial, pero unas voces lo sacaron de su principiante estado de concentración.

-¿lo viste? No puedo creerlo, es tan escuálido.- lo que parecía una sombra se materializó al lado del vampiro que se hacía llamar Sasuke. Era unos cuantos centímetros más alto y se veía mayor, pero tenían cierto parecido, en parte por la misma sonrisa arrogante.- se cabello, no es de los _Silver,_ ¿cierto?

-no, es esa mierda de tintura de pelo, ¿no la hueles?.- respondió Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros

La sonrisa del vampiro más alto se tornó, si cabía, aún más burlona y soltó un suave suspiro

-en mis tiempos, los chicos eran más masculinos.- dijo mientras examinaba con la mirada la fina vestimenta que llevaba Naruto: una camiseta celeste claro que se apegaba a su cuerpo y con la imagen de un gatito de largas pestañas. El rubio se sentía incómodo por la presencia del mayor, aunque algo gritaba en su mente lo afortunado que era.

-Itachi, lárgate ¿quieres?.- sugirió Sasuke al mayor, con poca amabilidad.

Una diminuta sonrisa se posó en los labios de Naruto: ahora conocía el nombre de dos vampiros.

-como quieras. Nos vemos más tarde

-como sea

Itachi se fue tan rápido como había llegado; desapareció en un parpadeo, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

Apenas pasaron un par de segundos y Naruto se atrevió a hablar con su acostumbrada curiosidad.

-¿quién era?

-algo así como mi hermano

-¿son una familia?

-mocoso preguntón. Somos un clan, viajeros de la noche. Si quieres estar seguros, es mejor viajar en grupos. A lo que íbamos, ¿qué esperas de todo esto?

-no sé que esperar, en realidad. ¿Qué eres?

-qué directo.- Sasuke rió y miró a uno de sus costados, con una expresión indescifrable en su pálida cara.- ¿y qué hacen ustedes ahí? Váyanse a molestar a otro lado par de imbéciles, yo sé lo que hago.- se volvió a Naruto.- disculpa, más… familiares. En fin, no sé si a estas alturas del mundo tengamos un nombre diferente o que las juventudes de ahora crean en nosotros, pero ya sabes, vampiro, ¿no?

Y así, ¿con tanta facilidad soltó su identidad sobrenatural? Que todo resultara tan simple hizo pensar a Naruto que todo se trataba de una broma, de esas jodidas cámaras ocultas de los programas de televisión. De nuevo se sintió como el imbécil más grande del mundo y quiso repartir un par de patadas.

-¿qué? ¿Se supone que no debería habértelo dicho así?.- Sasuke sonrió enseñándole sus largos colmillos.

El menor se revolvió incómodo. Tal vez no había planeado lo suficiente su encuentro, aunque no sabía con quien se iba a topar, o como iba a reaccionar.

Necesitaba condenadamente un tema para una conversación larga, todo era tan fácil que el otro podía perder su interés muy rápido. Su mente se esforzó en encontrar un tema con el que pudiera permanecer un tiempo conversando y sacarle algunas cosas.

-¿Por qué mataste a Kim?.- soltó sin más.

-necesito alimentarme, tu amigo y esa chica estaban en el terreno de caza esta noche.- pareció reírse una broma interna o algo, Naruto no le prestó más atención.

-¿y por qué no me mataste a mi?

-chico listo.- el vampiro se acercó lo suficiente como para rozar sus labios contra la oreja de Naruto, este se estremeció por el contacto.- tengo mis motivos.- susurró complacido al ver la reacción del otro.- además ¿qué es la vida sin una pizca de misterio?

-eso no me dice nada

-chico duro.- le revolvió los cabellos paternalistamente.- entonces, respóndeme tu ¿Por qué nos buscabas?

Sasuke seguía tan cerca de él que su respiración se estaba alterando. ¿Por qué le producía esas cosas? Era guapo, especial, pero su toque se sentía como el de un cadáver y aún así le producía escalofríos placenteros. Con la cercanía pudo sentir su perfume, o su olor, era raro, como tierra mojada pero atrayente de una forma que no podría explicarlo, era más una mezcla de aromas que nublaba los sentidos.

La mano del vampiro se deslizó por sus brazos, su toque helado le hizo sentir aún más extraño, provocándole un sobresalto. El frío le recordaba que estaba con un no muerto, pero no podía evitar sentirse un tanto atraído.

-quería saber cosas

-oh, la curiosidad.

-¿me matarás?

-puede que sí, puede que no. Depende de cómo te comportes.- presionó sus helados labios contra el cuello del menor, que no pudo evitar gemir ante lo agradable del contacto.- ¿qué es la vida sin un poco de misterio? Ven, sígueme.

Y como si fuera una suerte de hechizo Naruto siguió a Sasuke sin preguntarse donde lo llevaría.

xXx

_I'm the lonely navigator _

_I guide you through this passage of time_

Naruto no se sentía decepcionado a pesar de no estar en ningún lugar místico ni en el escondite de los vampiros. Se encontraba de nueva cuenta en el _Bugs_, pero estaba acompañado de Sasuke. Al entrar pensó que la gente se fijaría en el extraño misterioso que iba con él, pero no, todos parecían como perdidos en una dimensión aparte, preocupados de sus propios problemas y bailando apretados unos contra otros al ritmo de la música que inundaba el local.

El rubio caminó tras Sasuke, que se dirigía a la parte de las mesas del bar y andaba de tal forma como si conociera todo lo que había allí a pesar de lo oscuro que estaba, y de que él nunca lo había visto rondando por esos lugares.

-cuidado.- el vampiro lo tomó del brazo para ayudarlo a esquivar una pila de sillas plegables que no había notado. El contacto contra su piel le hizo sentir esa electricidad placentera.

Al llegar donde querían los ojos de Naruto se abrieron todo lo que daba tratando de comprender el cuadro que se mostraba ante él.

Unas quince personas, que jamás había visto en su vida, ocupaban todo el lugar y conversaban hasta antes que él llegara.

-¿Qué te parecen?.- le preguntó Sasuke a Naruto, haciéndole un gesto, mostrándole a todos los que habían allí.

Aunque hubiese querido, no pudo articular palabra. Era obvio cual era la condición de los que estaba allí:

Vampiros.

Eran hombres y mujeres, todos se veían de diferentes edades, pero todos compartían un rasgo en común: una lustrosa piel blanca.

Posó su mirada de uno en uno y descubrió que eran seis hombres y seis mujeres.

-bienvenido.- habló la mujer que lucía mayor y se encontraba al centro de quienes estaban reunidos allí, se puso de pie e hizo una inclinación.- ¿eres el aperitivo de hoy?.- preguntó con una voz que sonaba maternal pero terrible.

Naruto, un tanto asustado por lo dicho por la mujer, buscó la mirada de Sasuke y este le dio un empujoncito en el hombro que no supo interpretar.

-hola.- dijo con apenas un hilillo de voz, se sentía sobrecogido. Allí todos eran hermosos hasta el punto del dolor. Se sintió miserable y asqueroso, pequeño y encima de todo humillado por llevar ropas de chica y tener el pelo tinturado, le pareció que de algún modo insultaba la belleza de esos seres, que seguían siendo majestuosos a pesar de estar vestidos prácticamente con harapos.

Una chica de cabello oscuro y ojos que le parecieron vacíos también se puso de pie y atrajo la atención de todos.

-ella es Tsunade.- dijo con la voz más dulce que Naruto hubiese escuchado jamás.- nuestra líder, se acompaña de Shizune. Soy Hinata, ella es Ino, mi compañera.- apuntó a la chica rubia que estaba a su izquierda.

-nosotros ya nos conocimos, Itachi.- hizo una marcada reverencia que se vio algo arlequinesca.

-soy Sai.- hizo un intento de imitar los movimientos de Itachi, pero resultó algo más elegante.- mi compañero es Gaara.- el chico aludido hizo un movimiento con su cabeza, tenía un cabello rojo que resaltaba en demasía en la oscuridad.

-me llamo Neji.- susurró otro más, sus ojos tenían una particularidad similar a la de la primera chica que había hablado.

-soy Shikamaru y ella es mi compañera Temari.- ambos hicieron un gesto de aburrimiento con la mano y sin moverse de su lugar.

-ellos son Sakura y Deidara.- habló de nuevo con tono dulce Hinata, los aludidos asintieron levemente.- están a la espera.

Naruto intentó memorizar cada uno de sus nombres y caras, pero creyó que jamás los recordaría a todos, a pesar de ser tan llamativos.

Se preguntó como lo hacía un grupo tan grande vampiros para moverse por una ciudad y no causar tanto alboroto. Bueno, siendo sinceros, él mismo no había pensando en la posibilidad de la existencia real y tangible de seres chupasangre hasta que lo vio con sus propios ojos.

Enmascarar la verdad tras un mito exagerado era una buena estrategia.

Naruto empezó a sentirse incómodo cuando el silencio tras las presentaciones se prolongó y las miradas seguían fijas en él.

-se llama Naruto.- dijo Sasuke con aire de fastidio.- creo que es un buen candidato.

La imaginación del rubito voló. Seguramente estaban hablando de convertirlo en vampiro, seguramente habían notado que había algo especial en él, algo que los demás humanos jamás podrían tener.

-¿lo crees así?.- habló la líder, Tsunade, con voz de trueno

Por toda respuesta, Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-debe quitarse ese tono de cabello.- susurró Shizune, ubicada tras Tsunade.

-como lo ha dicho mi mujer.- dijo la líder con voz dura.- no queremos confundir a los _otros_. Naruto si estás de acuerdo con esto, tendrás que arreglar eso que llevas por cabello.

Sin entender mucho cual era el problema con su cabello, Naruto asintió de todos modos. Ya más tarde vería que hacer con su pelo al llegar a casa.

-de acuerdo. Ya saben, antes de clarear el alba.- advirtió Itachi y todos comenzaron a moverse y a salir de aquel cuarto, pero todos caminando, como personas normales y sin movimientos mágicos.

-vamos

Sasuke tironeó el hombro del rubio y lo hizo avanzar hasta la pista de baile del bar.

xXx

_And I'm not from heaven sent_

A pesar de los infinitos esfuerzos por parte de Naruto para obtener una respuesta sobre lo acaecido con el resto de los vampiros, no fue capaz de conseguir nada. El vampiro no respondía nada y lo miraba con diversión.

Mil posibilidades se pasearon por la rubia cabeza. Trató de armar el mapa jerárquico de los personajes que vio allá dentro, ¿Por qué algunos hablaban y otros no? ¿Por qué su líder era una mujer?

Las gélidas manos de Sasuke sobre sus caderas rompieron el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-¿qué ocurre?.-preguntó cerca de su oreja.

Estaban en uno de los extremos más oscuros de la pista de baile, la gente pasaba por su lado o bailaban cerca de ellos como si nada. A los ojos del resto eran una pareja algo acaramelada y quienes alcanzaban a reconocer a Naruto creían que estaba seduciendo a una de sus víctimas.

-¿qué fue todo eso?

-ya lo sabrás

Un suspiro involuntario escapó de la boca del rubio cuando sintió que Sasuke se pegaba a su espalda. La textura dura de la ropa del mayor le rozaba la piel y lo hacía sentir levemente mareado de sensaciones. Uno de los brazos se cerró fuertemente a su cintura y la otra subió hasta su mentón para hacerlo girar levemente hacia un costado.

Naruto se sobresaltó. Sabía a qué podía ir aquella posición. Su corazón comenzó a latir apresurado y un sentimiento caluros empezó a subir desde su bajo vientre.

El negro cabello de Sasuke rozó su mejilla y su frío aliento rebotó contra su cuello. El rubio se estremeció aún más. Y gimió, dejándose hacer, cuando los labios del mayor rozaron la piel de su cuello

-ojalá soportes esto.- el tonó de voz usado por el vampiro le hizo perder toda la cordura y no pudo más que jadear más alto cuando sintió los colmillos hundirse en su carne.

Al principio le dolió, cuando notó que su piel se desgarraba; pero en el momento en que Sasuke comenzó a succionar sintió una oleada de placer sacudirle desde la herida.

Era una impresión completamente nueva. El agarre de su cintura se hizo más apretado y le pareció que estaba siendo acariciado de algún modo.

Era excitante.

La boca en su cuello no hacía más que producirle placer a pesar de saber que se podía llevar su vida. Sin quererlo del todo su cuerpo se movió en sinuosamente, tratando de conseguir aún más contacto con el vampiro, con sus manos jaló los cabellos de Sasuke. Naruto sentía la placentera punzada en su entrepierna. Más gemidos escaparon de su boca. La mano del vampiro que permanecía en su mentón bajó hacia su pecho, tocándolo ligeramente, causándole más espasmos al menor.

Estaba llegando al límite.

Sasuke lamió la herida que había hecho mientras Naruto intentaba ahora un lánguido jadeo.

Aquel había sido el orgasmo más intenso de su vida.

_I'm not the angel of your dreams__  
__Nothing is quite as it seems_

Hasta aquí lo dejo. No sé como resultó esa parte final, he perdido un poco de práctica escribiendo esas partes /

Los otros fics pretendo actualizarlos pronto, hay un lemon que me está dando demasiados problemas, lo siento de nuevo, como dije, estoy oxidada en esos aspectos literarios(?)

Como siempre agradecer a los que se tomaron la molestia de dejar comentario, y disculpas de rodillas a ellos tb por no actualizar antes :c a:

**Kyojin**(¿y qué más impulsivo que Naru queriendo ser vampiro porque si? xD, ¿no?, ok. espero que te guste el capi y lamento la demora :c), **Paola S** (un Naru diferente y maleducado xD ojalá y te haya gustado el capi y lo sientoorgh), **amante-animei** (aclaro que Naru se ha acostado con todo lo que se mueve, ok,no. Qué bueno que te haya gustado c: y lamento la demora eterna), **Felitsa16 **(es Naruto, estúpido e impulsivo, esa es la respuesta. En lo personal me agradan los personajes con desórdenes, así que había que ponerlo, y eso de la delgadez extrema lo puse porque es algo que me estresa y quería dar mi opinión sobre eso aquí. Y pues ya iremos viendo a donde irán a parar estos personajes. Muchas gracias por tu comment y apoyo c: y de verdad lamento haber demorado tantos siglos), **IAm Hylian Night **(oh, gosh Anne Rice es una de mis gurús sobre vampiros, así que por ahí le daré pequeños toques de sus vampiros, sólo pequeños, porque igual estos son más… particulares. Lamento la demora :c y espero que te guste el capi), **Uchiha Nicore** (yeey, gracias por tus palabras 3 y lamento la demoraargh, espero sea de tu agrado 3) y **AkiraMay** (hay que aprovechar lo plástico que puede ser Naru sin que deje de ser el Naru impulsivo y molesto que conocemos xD. Y pues no, aquí nadie es vegetariano, salvo yo(?). gracias a ti por leer y pues por lo de Tentación, no he podido encontrar los capítulos que llevaba :c para poder publicarlo de nuevo, lo siento)

En fin estas notas salieron eternísimas, si alguien llegó hasta acá abajo, pues espero que nos leamos pronto 3 un abrazo~


	3. Burning Desire

Hola, lamento la asquerosa demora. Aviso que habrá algunos comentarios ofensivos por ahí~ advertidxs quedan: el fic~

**Modalidad del fanfic:** songfic. Basado en el disco Truth or Dare de Oomph! (uno de mis grupos favs) No sé si sea de todos los gustos, pero para contextualizar el estilo y la potencia de las canciones, puede escucharlos. El título del capítulo es el título de la canción; c: en cursiva y al comienzo de cada "escena" hay trozos de la letra de la canción, que de algún modo describen lo que pasa es esa parte.

**Disclaimer:** La serie es de su dueño junto a todos sus personajes, extras y demases corren por mi cuenta (?). Las canciones pertenecen a Oomph!

**Truth or Dare**

_**Capítulo III: **_Burning desire

_How many nights__  
__Have I lived deep inside of you?_

_How many dreams__  
__Has your pain given me to use?_

No estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando, se sentía mareado, tanto como si hubiese bebido unos cuantos cocteles. Tenía impresiones vagas de dolor, placer, del sabor de sangre en su boca.

Sentía su vista nublada, su cuerpo acalorado. El toque tibio de unas manos sobre su pecho y caderas. Le costaba enfocar su vista en la persona que estaba frente a él, veía su rostro como un manchón blanco envuelto en oscuridad.

Su boca fue atrapada de nueva cuenta por unos labios demandantes, se dejó hacer y nuevamente el regusto metálico propio de la sangre se fundía con su saliva. Trató de alejarse para coger algo de aire, pero no le fue permitido. Gimió como pudo, su respiración estaba disparada, desacompasada. Se sintió provocado hacia algo que no logró comprender.

Era un éxtasis extraño, envolvente.

No supo en qué momento perdió las fuerzas de su cuerpo.

Lentamente sus ojos se fueron cerrando, intentó afirmarse de algo pues sentía que estaba cayendo, a duras penas logró aferrarse de quien sea que haya estado delante de él. Sin embargo, sus dedos se negaron a moverse y sostenerse, y supo que su cuerpo resbalaba hasta el suelo.

_xXx_

_How many dreams__  
__Have I screamed as you are reborn?_

-es un armazón de huesos. No sé para que lo quiere.

-seguramente para probarlo. Además luce como debería

-no sé, no creo que sea apropiado. No tiene ni rastro de elegancia, no me parece adecuado para un Uchiha

-tienes razón, pero los humanos actuales ya ni siquiera pueden conservar su dignidad

-ni que lo digas

Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente, tratando de asimilar las palabras que había escuchado ¿estaban hablando de él?

No pudo reconocer las voces, pero supuso que no debían conocerlo bien para hablar de esa forma, seguro jamás habían escuchado hablar de él o no dirían cosas así. Intentó ponerse de pie y las voces cesaron.

Buscó con la mirada a quienes hablaban y se topó con una chica y dos chicos que lo miraban entre divertidos y expectantes. Con mucha dificultad logró sentarse. Supo que estaba en una cama de sábanas viejas.

-por fin despiertas.- le sonrió la chica con ironía.- te informo, Bella Durmiente, que el horario de levantarse es a las 12 en punto, debemos limpiar y organizar todo para cuando vuelvan.

-¿Qué?.- preguntó confundido, intentando mover los pies fuera de la cama para largarse de ese asqueroso lugar. Encima todo olía rancio, como a moho y polvo.

Le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta que la chica que le había hablado era una de las que estaba con los vampiros el día anterior.

-lo que oyes. Sal de la cama

-Ino, no seas tan dura. Ayer fue su primera vez, seguro ni recuerda como se llama.- uno de los chicos, el rubio, lo ayudó a levantarse.- uf, amigo, con ese esqueleto que tienes por cuerpo no alimentarás a nadie

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

-y encima de todo es estúpido.- susurró el segundo chico, el pelirrojo con cara de cascarrabias.

-calmémonos un poco, ok.- el rubio, que parecía mayor, trató de apaciguar a los otros dos que le miraban casi con odio.- mira, ¿Naruto, cierto?.- el aludido asintió.- bien, soy Deidara, ella es Ino y él es Gaara, quizás nos recuerdes de la noche anterior, quizás no.

-algo, creo.- forzó a su memoria a encajar los rostros en el cuadro de todas las personas que le había presentado Sasuke, pero aún estaba muy confundido.

-lo dicho, es estúpido.- susurró Gaara como si nada, doblando unas mantas.

-Ino, tráele un vaso de leche al chico, no quiero que se desmaye.

-de acuerdo.- la chica, algo malhumorada salió de la habitación en la que estaban dando un portazo.

Naruto recién ahí contempló el lugar: un cuarto enorme y antiguo, eso se notaba por lo alto del techo y la madera del suelo. Seguramente por el tipo de construcción, era clásica de principios de siglo o alguna cosa así habría dicho su papá arquitecto. En la habitación habían camastros que se veían igual de viejos, oxidaos y chuecos; en un vistazo contó cerca de una docena acompañadas de un pequeño velador y un baúl a los pies de la cama, daba la impresión de ser algo como esas típicas postales de las escuelas militarizadas.

Todo el resto de las camas estaban hechas y en perfecto estado a excepción de dos: la suya por razones obvias, y la de dos lugares más allá que era un revoltijo de sábanas rotas, frazadas desgarradas y manchas de algo que parecía ser sangre.

Deidara le miraba con una sonrisa pintada en la boca.

-ya te llevarás mejor con los chicos cuando aprendas las reglas básicas.

-¿dónde estoy?.- preguntó Naruto, sin lograr comprender su situación, ya que el debería estar en su casa fingiendo alguna enfermedad para no ir a la escuela.

-ah, por ahí debimos partir

-tú también eres un idiota, es cosa de rubios.- Gaara negó con la cabeza y pasó a cambiar las sábanas de la cama-desastre, ignorando a los otros dos.

-bueno. Un resumen: ayer Sasuke te presentó al grupo, fuiste recibido, te dio la bienvenida, supongo que te desmayaste y pues te trajeron acá. Esta casa es donde descansamos y nos escondemos de los humanos, digamos que es así como "secreto".- hizo una mueca graciosa y Naruto no pudo evitar reírse.- así que no puedes salir de aquí por ahora. Como dijo Ino, hay un régimen que parte al mediodía, debes levantarte, asearte y estar presentable a las 12:15 en el comedor, tomar tu desayuno, hay media hora para eso, no te preocupes; luego ocuparte de las tareas del día. Te dejamos dormir un poco más por ser tu primera vez…

-no entiendo nada.

Deidara suspiró agotado. Parece que Gaara tenía razón y, además de verse inservible, el muchachito era estúpido, ¿Qué acaso no se lo estaba explicando de la forma más simple posible?.

Por otra parte, Naruto no llegaba a comprender como era que había acabado en esa situación, no sé supone que había sido mordido por Sasuke y que, quizás, había una posibilidad de ser vampiro o algo así.

O tal vez sus padres se aburrieron de sus salidas y lo mandaron al internado más barato que encontraron para deshacerse de él.

-¿qué cosa no entiendes?

-¿dónde está Sasuke?.- caminó un par de pasos tambaleantes. Se sentía tan débil.

-descansando, obviamente; es de día. No te muevas mucho, espera que Ino traiga el desayuno.

-¿descansando?.- se mareó de tal forma que prefirió hacer caso y se detuvo a sentarse en la cama de al lado.

-los vampiros duermen de día, idiota.- respondió Gaara con sarcasmo antes de salir de la habitación llevándose las sábanas inservibles y manchadas.

-entonces, ¿ustedes no son vampiros?

-no, claro que no.- Deidara se río de las suposiciones de Naruto.- no todos somos vampiros, solo la mitad de nosotros, creo.

-¿son humanos?.- preguntó curioso y confundido. O sea que de toda la gente que vio ayer no todos eran vampiro, ¿entonces qué eran?

-a estas alturas ya no creo que seamos humanos.- pareció reírse de un chiste personal y el rubio menor se sintió más perdido aún.- digamos que somos, algo especiales.

-esto es algo confuso

-ay, chico que lento.- reclamó Deidara levantando los ojos al cielo, como pidiendo paciencia, iba a reanudar su explicación cuando Ino entró en la habitación con una bandeja con el desayuno.- será mejor que comas

-aquí tienes. Y apresúrate que hay cosas que hacer.- le dejó la bandeja y salió molesta dando un nuevo portazo.

Naruto la miró con la boca abierta, si que era enojona la muchacha esa, y eso que se veía tan tranquila la noche anterior.

-no te vayas a creer que es personal. Seguramente Hinata no quiso tocarla anoche y pues, se pone así.

Sin decir más, el mayor se encogió de hombros y empezó a abrir todas las cortinas y ventanas de la habitación, mientras tarareaba una canción. Naruto, extrañado de toda la situación optó por desayunar, aunque desgraciadamente la leche no era uno de sus fuertes y esas eran… ¿tostadas?. Hacía años que no comía una tajada de pan, ¿cómo se supone que mantendría la forma de su cadera si consumía eso?

Pero tenía hambre, no podía negarlo y no tenía ningún cigarrillo a mano como para hacer el cambio. Se llevó el vaso de leche a la boca y frunció el ceño, no recordaba que la leche supiera tan… acuosa e insípida.

-¿qué esto?.- le preguntó a Deidara alzando el vaso.

-leche de avena

-¿avena?

-No podemos consumir nada que provenga de animales

-¿son una especie de secta o qué mierda?.- dejó el vaso sobre la bandeja y mordisqueó una de las puntas de la tostada. No sabían tan mal.

-no creo que cataloguemos como una secta. Pero no podemos consumir cadáveres animales ni derivados, ni sus proteínas, podría envenenar nuestra sangre y causarles problemas a los _stapani_

-¿a quién?.- a cada palabra que daba el mayor sentía que había caído en un secta de locos de algún tipo, como esos que salen en la tele y que sacrifican bebés y payasadas parecidas.

-a nuestro amos

Cómo si fuera una especie de telenovela barata, una historia completamente distorsionada y fantástica pasó por su cabeza: acaso era como una casa de esclavos para trabajos forzados… o como un burdel ilegal con trata de blancas y todas esas mierdas que salían en los noticiaros amarillistas que veía su mamá por las tardes.

Tragó un sorbo de leche y se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿quiénes son sus amos?

-los vampiros

xXx

_No force in Heaven, nor Hell can save your soul_

Deidara le explicó un par de reglas, pero no ahondó más allá con detalles, le dijo algo así como: "todo a su debido tiempo"; ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para poder preguntar más al respecto o decir algo, pues de improviso la habitación de se llenó de personas, y reconoció a varios de los que había visto la noche anterior.

Se sorprendió de nuevo al verlos reunidos. Todos ellos se veían muy jóvenes y hermosos, como escapados de un cuadro, pero algo no encajaba con ellos, ya que vestían mal con ropa algo anticuada o gastada, incluso se veían algo sucios, como vagabundos.

Naruto comprobó que se sentía mejor después de la comida, y estaba dispuesto a huir aprovechando que los otros muchachos se hallaban inmersos en medio de una algarabía inexplicable y felicitaciones que no comprendía. Ya estaba por alcanzar la puerta cuando una de las chicas lo tomó del brazo y lo retuvo:

-no puedes salir sin autorización de Ino o Deidara.- la chica lo miró fijamente, sus ojos verdes parecieron traspasarle.

-quería ir al baño.- se disculpó mintiendo, zafándose del agarre. No podía negar que se había sentido atacado, pero más le enfadaba la expresión de autoridad que demostraba, y si había algo que odiaba era que intentaran mandarlo, más una niñata que ni conocía.

-solo tenías que pedirlo.- susurró de Deidara, rompiendo el incómodo silencio en el que habían caído gracias a la pequeña discusión.- acompáñame

Le hizo una seña al rubio y lo condujo por polvorientos oscuros y estrechos pasillos. Naruto seguía de cerca a Deidara, temiendo perderse dentro de ese laberinto de puertas y corredores, doblaron unas veces a la derecha, otras a la izquierda, abrieron dos puertas; el camino se le hizo más largo de lo que en realidad era, pero al contar con poca luz y en un lugar extraño le hacía perder su sentido de la orientación.

-de nuevo, disculpa a Sakura, creerás que todas las chicas aquí son temperamentales, pero no; ella quiere agradarle a Ino, ya sabes, tener algo de privilegios no está mal.

-esa chica, Ino ¿ella es quien manda aquí? Porque dijo que tu o…

-no, no es como si mandara.- le interrumpió y le indicó una puerta algo desvencijada.- no utilizamos mucho el aseo que digamos. Adelante

Empujó la puerta y Naruto se arrepintió de usar una excusa como esa para escapar. Era asqueroso, como si no se hubiese limpiado en muchos años y apenas estaba iluminado por una pequeña ventana en lo alto del techo.

-pasamos mucho tiempo fuera.- intentó explicar el rubio mayor al ver la cara del otro.- hace unos quince años que no veníamos a este territorio, somos bastante nómades

Naruto asintió sintiendo asco por tener que fingir utilizar el cuarto aquel, pero más complicado aun era que las dudas lo carcomían, preguntándose como podían estar años viajando si los otros chicos, o el mismo Deidara se veía con suerte de veinte años, no podía creer que estuviera desde los cinco con los vampiros, era estúpido. Se supone que era humano y los humanos envejecen, se arrugan.

Se mueren.

Naruto simplemente hizo la mímica de que usaba el baño, moviendo un par de cosas y de paso comprobando que las cañerías y el agua aún funcionaban. Dejó correr el flujo del agua, rogando porque fuera potable y no le causara ningún daño, se lavó la cara y humedeció su cabello para sentirse más fresco.

En una de las paredes había un trozo de espejo, lo limpió como pudo y observó su reflejo un rato. Era un desastre, las ojeras estaban muy marcadas en su rostro, su cabello se veía maltratado, tenía machas de suciedad en su cara y encima de todo tenía sangre pegada en su cuello.

Con delicadeza tocó la piel donde se habían hundido los colmillos de Sasuke. Suspiró al recordar la sensación que le había producido aquel mordisco, sus caricias y sentirlo contra su cuerpo; con sólo recordarlo, y sin quererlo sintió el calor acumularse en su bajo vientre. No, eso no era bueno.

Ignoró las sensaciones extrañas y con el borde de su camiseta limpió la sangre. Ahora sólo quedaba una cicatriz no muy marcada y uno que otro moratón.

Afuera Deidara le esperaba. Iba a decirle algo y fue interrumpido por un grito de emoción algo amortiguado que llegó desde la habitación en la que estaban antes.

-¿Qué pasó?.- preguntó Naruto algo perdido

-ah, es que Ino está embarazada, creo que por eso fue tan pesada contigo. Las hormonas y todo ese rollo de chicas. Es una gran noticia después de todo, supongo que a la noche le contaremos a Tsunade y sabremos si habrá permiso para festejarlo como se debe.

Naruto miró perplejo al rubio mayor. Eso no calzaba con el mapa que estaba tratando de armarse en su cabeza ¿Ino se embarazó de alguno de los de la "familia"?

-¿y quién es el padre?

-no tengo idea y no creo que importe.

-ah bueno.- tampoco quería parecer moralista o algo, y no era que le importara ni mucho menos, pero si esa noticia de andar con un criajo asqueroso a cuestas le parecía buena, bien por ellos; por su parte Naruto agradecía profundamente ser chico, le parecía demasiado repulsivo eso de tener que llevar un parásito durante nueve meses por dentro y luego mantenerlo toda su vida.

No sabía si las mujeres que se atrevían a tener hijos eran unas mártires o unas estúpidas, pero allá ellas si se jodían la vida.

-¿puedo ir a mi casa a buscar ropa?

Deidara compuso una sonrisa enorme y le dio tres palmaditas en la espalda.

-sólo tenías que pedirlo

xXx

_How many dreams_

_Have you obsessed me like a curse?_

Habían pasado dos días desde que dijo que iría por ropa a su casa. Ino y Deidara le dijeron que no intentara buscarlos, que ellos lo contactarían, y para asegurarse de que Naruto no lo hiciera lo sacaron con la cabeza cubierta de la casa y lo transportaron en algún automóvil, dando tantas vueltas por calles que jamás lograría recordar o intentar componer un mapa de esa casona.

Habían pasado dos días y los muy bastardos no daban ninguna señal.

No se atrevió a volver al _Bugs_, si no que permaneció encerrado en su habitación teniendo que soportar los constantes gritos y llantos de su mamá para que abriera la puerta para que comiera algo. Nunca entendió a esa mujer, que ni siquiera era su madre de verdad, sólo era una extraña que se había casado con su padre e intentaba parecer una buena y preocupada esposa para quedar bien frente al tarado de su padre. Lo que esa zorra no sabía era que su padre tenía un amante, un hombre por el cual llegaba tarde cada noche y descuidaba su papel de esposo.

Ahh, pero la muy perra seguía con su actuación de taparse el rostro y fingir que lloraba de preocupación, mientras su papá estaba jugando a ser maricón en algún motel del centro. Qué bonita es la vida.

Naruto se asomó a la ventana de su cuarto para fumar un cigarrillo, quiso relajarse un poco, pero el cigarro era un mentolado-no-se-que-carajos. Odiaba esa sensación que dejaban, el gusto ocre y el olor raro que desprendían. Deseó tener unas hojas de maría bien secas, pero sólo tenía el encerado.

La mujer seguía lloriqueando. Que importaba la mierda de familia.

Quizás si su madre se dejaba de molestar iba por unas hojitas de salvia a la cocina.

Se recostó en su cama oyendo como los pasos de la mujer iban y venían, imploraba a dios por paciencia y de vez en cuando aporreaba su puerta.

Quiso ignorarla así que decidió hacer una de sus actividades favoritas: apreciar su cuerpo.

Allí, recostado en su cama, era más fácil recrearse en su figura.

Pasó ambas manos por sobre la tela de su pantalón sintiendo sus muslos que eran delgados y firmes, sin ninguna marca ni nada parecido; subió hasta sus caderas estrechas y con la cresta ilíaca marcada, pudo recorrerla con su tacto sabiéndola perfecta y bien delimitada. Luego sus manos se encontraron en su vientre plano, hundido un poco en la zona del ombligo, nada de abdominales marcados ni de "rollitos", solo un músculo plano y tenso. Sus manos ascendieron bajo su camiseta sintiendo ambos costados de su cintura menuda, envidiada por chicos y por chicas, perfecta y que le permitía usar todo lo que quisiera y atraer a todos los que se pusieran su camino. Encontró su pecho, donde los pectorales tampoco se marcaban sino que las costillas hacían graciosas ondas en su piel, definiendo su pequeña caja torácica adornada con pezones color caramelo. Fue necesario retirar sus manos de debajo la camiseta para poder sentir mejor el hueso de la clavícula, una elevación elegante que se asomaba por los anchos cuellos de las camisetas que solía usar, a la gente le encantaban y solían depositar besos en ese lugar, como venerando ese fino hueso; pero gracias a eso tenía un cuello alto y largo, que ese vampiro maldito había disfrutado hace unas noches… oh, pero el también lo había disfrutado ¡y como lo había disfrutado!

Su toque se dirigió al lugar de la mordida, la cicatriz aún se sentía allí, dura, la zona algo sensible al tacto… apretó un poco la zona e imaginó que era Sasuke el que lo hacía, que era él quien se apoderaba de nuevo de su cuello, de su piel, que lo acariciaba nuevamente con sus manos frías, de muerto, pero que le hacían sentir incontables cosas…

Sin querer un gemido se escapó de sus labios.

Si él estuviese en ese momento ahí…

Se sintió más desinhibido a la vez que recorría su cuerpo de nueva cuenta, suponiendo que era el vampiro quien lo tocaba. Gimió de nuevo con tal solo pensarlo.

Estaba excitado con sólo recordarlo.

Esas impresiones de dolor, su cuerpo pegándosele por la espalda, la sensación de su ropa áspera contra su piel, la respiración agitada de ambos. Buscó espacio entre sus pantalones para colar sus manos y darse algo de alivio.

Se estremeció y dio ritmo a sus caricias, dejando que su imaginación le ayudara con la efigie del vampiro.

-Sasuke.- susurró despacio, mordiéndose los labios para que su madre no fuera a escucharlo tras la puerta.

Fantaseó mil posibilidades donde el vampiro se hacía con su cuerpo y lo mordía de esa forma tan deliciosa. Aceleró los movimientos de su mano cuando sintió que era necesario, sus caderas se agitaron hasta un punto de no retorno, pero aún necesitaba un poco aumentar esas emociones y sabía cómo lograrlo. Llevó dos dedos a su entrada proporcionándose un goce más intenso.

El vampiro tomándolo, con algo de rudeza, empujando contra su cuerpo, tocándolo de forma atrevida y profunda.

Sin quererlo gimió en voz alta y de coro se escuchó el chillido de su madre.

-¿qué estás haciendo hijo del demonio?

Naruto cerró los ojos centrándose en su placer.

Por toda respuesta, el rubio dejó de contenerse y suspiró y jadeó sin limitarse, llamando a gritos a Sasuke, pidiendo por más mientras de fondo su mamá medio rezaba y lo insultaba llamándole desde vicioso perdido hasta puto. Lejos de sentirse mal Naruto sintió su deseo elevarse y completamente libre de culpas siguió imaginando actos cada vez más sugerentes hasta acabar con un lánguido gemido que indignó a su madre.

Se oyeron un par de insultos de grueso calibre y Naruto sólo rió, poniéndose de pie para buscar un pañuelo y limpiar sus restos.

Ya vería que le decía a esa loca para que se callara.

xXx

_Come now and melt your skin with me_

_Just squander the pain that you feel_

_From my love's burning desire_

La cuarta noche en su casa.

Naruto fumaba un cigarro con medio cuerpo salido por la ventana. Esperando.

Esa tarde sus padres habían intentado tener una "charla madura" con él respecto de su comportamiento. No sabía qué diantres le había dicho esa mujer al estúpido de su padre, de todos modos no importaba.

Lo peor era que no había podido dejar de pensar en Sasuke, y cada vez que lo hacía la excitación era inminente, sentía que todo se disolvía a su alrededor y sólo recordaba esa noche en que bebió de él.

También era la cuarta noche que mantenía la ventana abierta por si es que se le ocurría llegar a alguno de los vampiros a llevarlo de vuelta y todo eso. No quería perder la esperanza de que hubiera sido un mal viaje o un sueño. ¿Se iban a olvidar de él? Naruto pensó que había sido elegido por algo más especial. Aspiró una última calada de su cigarro y dejó que el humo escapara lentamente de su boca, tratando de hacer figuras como las que hacía Shino con su pipa.

Aplastó la colilla contra el cristal y la dejó caer hacia la calle. Se sentó frente al espejo de su cuarto y trenzó sus mechones azules y lo recordó. La mujer esa de la "familia" de Sasuke le había dicho que lo arreglara.

No creía lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Tomó una de las tijeras que guardaba en sus cajones y cortó la trenza azul. La miró con algo de nostalgia, puesto que había pasado muchos años dejando crecer su cabello y más tiempo se había tomado en decidir de qué color lo pintaría. Ah, y eso otro del color del cabello, la mujer había dicho que le gustaba el color; bueno, seguramente ya se le estaban notando algo de las raíces de su cabello natural, que era de un rubio más oscuro y en un par de meses tendría su color de nuevo.

Iba a desnudarse para volver a la cama cuando vio una sombra sentada en el marco de su ventana. Se sorprendió, no iba a negarlo y se asustó un poco, pero no lo demostró, sólo se limitó a apretar sus manos en el borde de su pantalón.

-buenas noches.- era el vampiro, estaba parado ahí como si nada, mirándole con esa sonrisa extraña.

-allanamiento de morada.- preguntó Naruto alzando una ceja, tratando de parecer tranquilo.

-yo no lo vería así, pequeña oveja descarriada

De dos zancadas quedó frente al menor, que inconscientemente retrocedió unos pasos. La sonrisa del vampiro se mostró más divertida. De un movimiento rápido estiró su mano y se posó en el rostro de Naruto, éste lo miró sorprendido, había algo diferente, algo con…

-está tibio.- susurró sintiendo los dedos recorriendo su rostro.- ¿por qué?

-acabo de beber.- dijo en lo que parecía un ronroneo y acercó su cara al rubio.- cortaste tu cabello, muy bien

-¿Cuándo bebes te… calientas? .- atrajo más cerca Naruto y este dio un respingo.

-eso es una propuesta

-no seas pesado.- pero a pesar de sonar algo molesto, se dejó hacer, se dejó arrinconar contra la pared de su cuarto sintiendo como Sasuke hacía espacio con sus labios hacia su cuello.

-¿me extrañaste?

Naruto gimió, se sentía más que bien siendo aplastado contra la pared por el ahora tibio cuerpo del vampiro. Las manos de Sasuke no se estaban quietas en él, aquella sensación que estuvo recordando todos esos días estaba volviendo, pero esta vez de forma tangible.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-fue sólo un momento

días.- dijo con apenas un hilo de voz, sintiendo suaves besos tras su oreja y cerca de la cicatriz de su cuello. Besos tan exquisitos.

-son sólo unos segundos

-mi tiempo no es como el tuyo, soy humano.- le recordó con segundas intenciones y esto pareció captarlo el contrario.

-¿y no te gusta serlo?.- su boca se posó bajo el mentón del rubio, apretando entre sus labios la piel de esa zona. Los suspiros de Naruto no se hicieron esperar.

Los movimientos del vampiro se tornaron un poco más agresivos; el rubio sonrió para sus adentros, él también parecía provocarle cosas a Sasuke.

-¿qué quieres de mi?

-todo lo que me puedas dar.- hundió sus colmillos, desgarrando la piel del cuello.

Naruto sintió escocer la zona sensible a la par de la lengua de Sasuke lamiendo con parsimonia. La humedad de la sangre bajó por su cuello y parte de su pecho; su corazón latió apresurado, aquellas manos acariciándolo con algo de rudeza, el olor embriagante, el calor subiendo por su cuerpo. Jadeó más alto al notar la primera succión, su respiración se disparó y como pudo, entre gemidos entrecortados respondió:

-entonces que sea todo

_No force in Heaven, nor Hell can save your soul_

¡Ahahahahaha! Hasta aquí llegamos ¿qué les pareció? Pues ya es hora de empezar a sembrar algo de misterio. Nada, pues espero que les haya gustado y como siempre: lamento la demoraaargh, soy un asco organizando tiempos :c no me odien ;n;

Creo que diré algo que me preguntaron por interno hace unos días, una confirmación: si, Naru tiene desórdenes alimenticios severos. Y eso xD

Y muuu~uchas gracias por sus comentarios a: GIIms (gracias por tuss palabras, me alegra saber que lo sentiste de ese modo, de verdad, graciaaasgh), Andrea2ce (muchas gracias y lamento la asquerosa demora), Paola S (gracias, espero que este capítulo también te guste y no te sientas decepcionada porque no todos son vampiros uvu, quiérelos igual), Felitsa16 (espero que no tengas que leer el 2 de nuevo :c y no, no abandonaré la historia, no te preocupes, aún siento que la amo; y ya engordaré a este Naru, gracias por leer), Akira May (aww~ gracias, ahm pues imagínate a Naru lo más gay que puedas, así es; y como ves, no todos son vampiros, lo siento y lo otro, no todos son parejas 8D) y hola soy tom (Anne todo el rato y mil veces, lo siento ;A; espero que este capítulo te guste también, gracias por leer), además un besito, un abracito y amor ;) y también para los que leen y favean y pasan por aquí

Espero volver pronto


End file.
